fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lemmy Koopa
:You may be looking for the former Lemmykoopa24, or the the user. Lemmy Koopa is one of the Koopalings, the youngest of the six canon koopalings. Appearance Despite being second from the top, Lemmy is also one of the smallest Koopalings. Lemmy is somewhat eccentric, as Lemmy's hair is rainbow-coloured and he has a lazy eye. Other than that, Lemmy appears to have the regular Koopa Troopa features and all. Personality He is known to be exceedingly immature, preffering to play jokes and clown around rather than seriously help with Bowser's schemes. He is known to enjoy playing with his round, bouncy bouncing balls. He prefers to be around Iggy and Larry. Abilities More than obviously, Lemmy has a magic scepter. However, his magic scepter shoots put balls (balls identical to the one he stands on), which can push the player back, preventing them from getting near Lemmy. Lemmy ues this tactic in most games he appears in. In New Super Mario Bros U., Lemmy is seem wothout his magic scepter, and instead with bombs that hve the patern of the bal he's standing on. These bombs bounce around the battlefield, exploding whenever they touch the player and if they are left without collision with anything for some time. Game Appearances Behind the Wheel Lemmy appears as unlockable playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight: '''25% *'Driving Skill: 60% *'Item Power: '''36% *'Speed: '''80% Game's Description Despite being the second oldest Bowser's son, '''Prince Lemmy Koopa, is the shortest and the most childish Koopaling. It is so fond of his ball that instead of driving a kart, he runs on his ball. Mario: World of Art Lemmy is the first Koopaling fought in Mario: World of Art. He is fought in Red Ruins. In battle, the first phase is simple. Lemmy mounts his ball and throws Bob'ombs at Mario. To hurt him, simply throw the Bob'omb at him. In the second phase, the ground turns into quicksand, and Lemmy moves faster and is stronger. He holds the Red Color Chrome. Super Mario Fate Rather than help his father, like the other Koopalings, he will actully be an enemy in SMF. He will join the Agony Squad. Singalong Down Under! Lemmy made his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Down Under! where he was an unlockable character to unlock him you had to sing "Aussie Philosophy" by Steve Forde and the Flange in Karoke mode at least once. Bowser-Flagged Mountain Lemmy returns in New Super Mario Bros YoYo Games with High Mountains. His minions are Goomboss X, Steamies, and Mummipokey X. According to Risen, here are his relationships: *Lavora: Lavora always creates the "Ring of Fire" by burning a ring Lemmy holds, during a circus act. *Ludwig: Lemmy is thought of like Roy and Morton Jr., but with a Mini Mushroom, according to Ludwig. *Roy: Fraternal Twins (Lemmy is 5 minutes older), but Roy uses Lemmy as his Teddy Bear. *Iggy: Iggy wants to experiment Lemmy's Circus Balls *Wendy: Lemmy finds her cute, although Wendy is annoyed by him. *Risen: Lemmy is Risen's "Teddy Bear" *Morton Jr.: Lemmy is also his Teddy Bear. *Larry: Larry steals Lemmy's Circus Balls all the time. New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns In New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns, Lemmy appears once again as a boss, and will actually join the Mario Bros. to have fun once he is defeated. New Super Mario World 3DS Lemmy returns as the World 3 boss. Defeating him will give you the wand of Ice Land. New Super Mario Bros. 3 (Wii U) Lemmy reappears with the othr Koopalings in New Super Mario Bros. 3 for the Wii U where he is the boss of World 1. In his castle battle, he can move on his ball up walls and the ceiling. He will throw Green Shells from Koopa Troopa while Red Koopa Troopas come out of Warp Pipes on the ceiling. You can stamp on him when he roll back to the floor. When he's rolling in his shell, he will actually get rid of all the Koopa still on the floor for you. Podoboos come out of the lava below. He will shoot two fireballs instead of bouncy bals from his magic wand. Stamping on him twice will make him throw two Green Shells. He will be defeated after being stamped on a third time. Super Mario and the Glowing Diamond Lemmy Koopa reappeared along with the rest of the Koopalings in Super Mario and the Glowing Diamond. He rules World 3: Sparkle Ocean. This Koopaling can be skipped by defeating Morton Koopa Jr. at World 2: Sea of Sand using Cape Mario. In battle, Lemmy Koopa will pop out of a Warp Pipe. The other two are fake dummies of him. Yoshi or Mario must jump on the correct Lemmy to advance. 3 hits and the key to World 5: Penguin Playground will open. Note that Luigi has to be saved at World 4: Toxic Forest before the player can play as him. Lets-a-go, Mario Lemmy Koopa reappears along with the other 6 Koopalings as the bosses of the Nostalgia Area in Lets-a-go, Mario. Like in many of his previous appearances, he balances around on a ball. He will try to ram the player off of the battlefield into the spikes around them. He also will throw smaller balls at the heroes, similar to Larry and Iggy. Also like the latter two, he will spin around like a tornado, but when he hits one of the players, they are shot up onto a ceiling of spikes. If this attack misses, he will split into three and create pipes, just like Wendy. They will each proceed to throw bombs. When the copies are stomped, they turn into Goombas. Finally, he can throw bombs that explode when they hit the ground. He can create giant bombs which bounce three times and then explode, similar to a Mega Mole's rock. His personal minions are Bomb Bros., Ball Bros., and Magikoopas. He reappears with the other 6 Koopalings in HURRY UP! in the last part of the stage, again as a boss. He is the first Koopaling to fall off of the Koopa Clown Car. There, he attacks by firing balls at the player. Like his brothers and sister, he falls off after he is hit by one of his own projectiles after it was reflected by Tornado Mario. Newer Super Mario Bros U Lemmy reappears in this game. He rules world 6: Sugary Heaven. New Super Mario World Lemmy Koopa reppears in this game, and this time Lemmy rules the sixth, canyon/sweets-themed world in games: Sugary Canyon, a canyon world made of sweets. Lemmy will be fought in his room, wich will resemble a circus made out of sweets, with some posters where it'll be written "THE GREAT LEMMY". There will also be 2 Lemmy figures wich will pop out from the tents. His battle will be quite particular, since the player(s) will have to use hero-balls, wich will resemble Lemmy's ball, to push the Koopaling out of the battlefield, where there will be a lot of spikes. If Lemmy's ball or a hero ball touches those spikes, they'll explode, damaging the ball's owner. If Lemmy falls on those spikes, he'll get damaged, and jump on the battlefield, where he'll start jumping around for the pain. Lemmy can be hit only in this moment, but he'll be quite fast. Lemmy will also launch some bombs that can thrown the player(s) away, possibly sending him/them of the spikes. Lastly, he'll summon some Tamanoripu to help him to push the player(s) out of the battlefield. On a sidenote, this is the first game in the whole Mario series (even considering Yoshi's Safari and Hotel Mario) where Lemmy Koopa is fought after Ludwig Von Koopa. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals Lemmy reappears in this game as the boss of Lemmy's Sand Spout Castle, in World 2: Desert Dunes. Super Mario Bros.: Fury Combined! Lemmy appears as the boss of World 7: Abandoned Aircraft. He is battled twice in his world, similar to the other Koopalings. That's The Way The Ball Bounces! During the events of Godzilla vs. Bowser, Lemmy taked Iced Land by force again, turning the former ruler into a seal again. Unfortunetelt for Lemmy, he was easily taken down by Mechagodzilla. Wario & Waluigi: Golden Pyramid Raid Lemmy is the first Koopaling to be fought. He can throw ball bombs and regular balls at you. After throwing 5 balls he'll move over to the opposite side. Ram or dash into one of his balls to send it towards Lemmy's body. He'll be knocked off his ball, and you can hit him there. He'll get into his shell and try to ram into you while getting back onto his ball. Once he's back onto his ball, he'll get out of his shell, and he'll repeat the strategy. Hit him twice more to defeat him. Super mario 3d Land 2 Lemmy returns in this game he is the boss in World 1 Amazing Apple Area. Mario & Luigi: Heroes Through Time Lemmy is fought as the boss of World 4. Here, he will roll around on his ball across the bridge-like battlefield, activating motion sensors he passes, which will launch missiles onto those spots. Jump on Lemmy to make him use his shell spin, then jump on him twice more to defeat him. Yoshi's Brand New Island: Baby Bonanza! Lemmy is sent to the past with Bowser to cause mayhem while he captures Baby Peach. Lemmy causes mayhem in Snow Land by turning the king into a Monty Mole. Lemmy is fought in World 4-Tower. His battlefield is recycled from New Super Mario Bros. 2, and his attacks from New Super Mario Bros. U. Lemmy is also found in World 4-Castle, trying to stall the player on their way to fight Bowser Mario Power Party Lemmy appears on this party board. Lemmy will give the player a star for 10 to 30 coins when they reach him. New Super Mario Bros. Lambda Lemmy appears in New Super Mario Bros. Lambda along with the other Classic 7 Koopalings. He is the Boss of World 5, Wiggler's Jungle. New Super Mario NX Lemmy returns with his siblings in New Super Mario NX causing havoc for their father. He is the boss of the first world, Goomba's Garden, fought in Lemmy's Musty Airship #1. Mario Sports Games Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch Lemmy appears as a costume for Bowser Jr. When selecting the character hold down the left control stick to the left to turn Bowser Jr. into Lemmy. His team name is the Lemmy Shells Gallery LemmySSB4.png LemmyKoopa SSBUltimate.png Lemmy Koopa.gif Lemmy Koopa 3D.png Lemmy Koopa.png Super Lemmy.png Lemmy Koopa SMEv.png|Lemmy Koopa in Super Mario Evolution. Lemmy Koopa NSMBU.png|New Super Mario Bros. U Lemmy Koopa Shell.png|Holding a Koopa Shell LemmySDMK.png|Throwing a Bob-omb. (By ) Lemmy Koopa SMBU.png|Super Mario Bros. Ultra 062-Lemmy Koopa.png|Lemmy Koopa in Lets-a-go, Mario Lemmy Koopa NSMW3DS.png|Lemmy Koopa in New Super Mario World (3DS) (Beta) Lemmym3dw.png|Super Mario Galaxy: The Legend of the Ultra Stars LLemmy.jpg|Lemmy helping Iggy and Larry vandalize Roy's room in revenge for all the bullying. Lemmy Koopa- Super Mario World Fusion.png|''Super Mario World Fusion: Part 1'' Classic Lemmy Koopa (NSMBWii Style).png|His old look with his old ball, in the style of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Modern Lemmy Koopa (SMB3 style).png|His new look with his new ball, in the style of Super Mario Bros. 3. Lemmy Koopa (without scepter)- Super Mario Bros. 3.png|His Super Mario Bros. 3 artwork without his scepter. Lemmy Koopa (without scepter and ball)- Super Mario Bros. 3.png|His Super Mario Bros. 3 artwork without both his scepter and his ball. Lemmy Koopa (SMB3AS sprite colors)- New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Lemmy's New Super Mario Bros. Wii artwork with his Super Mario Bros. 3 All-Stars sprite colors (by shadowsilverfox12) Lemmy Koopa (SMW sprite colors)- New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Lemmy's New Super Mario Bros. Wii artwork with his Super Mario World sprite colors (by shadowsilverfox12) Lemmy Koopa (classic)- New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Another classic Lemmy Koopa (by shadowsilverfox12) 200px-Lemmy Koopa NRSMBU.png|Lemmy Koopa from Newer Super Mario Bros. U Lemmy Koopa 2D Art Upgrade.png|2D art from The Koopalings Project (By ) Lemmy Koopa.jpg NSMBW__Lemmy_koopa_by_nintendrawer.png|By Nintendrawer 1c65e1164e404613bbce656f48daf863-d378k10.gif|Lemmy Koopa's Bowser's Inside Story-styled idle sprite made by Ridge Troopa lemmy_ml_bis_battle_pipe_compilation_by_ridgetroopa-d6kd0ur.gif|Lemmy Koopa's Bowser's Inside Story-styled SMW battle sprite made by Ridge Troopa SMW LemmyKoopa.png Lemmy Koopa emblem MK8.png|His emblem for Mario Kart 8 Cat Lemmy.jpg|Cat Lemmy Lemmy koopa NSMBW colored MLSS sprite.png|Lemmy's Superstar Saga sprite in NSMBW colors by Emerald Mohawk.png|His new look, in the style of Super Mario World LEMS.jpg|His new look in the style of SMB3 by Emerald Lemmy Koopa vs Mario.png|Mario battling Lemmy Koopa. Beta artwork for New Super Mario World (3DS)|link=New Super Mario World (3DS) Lemmy Koopa SMGC.png|Lemmy Koopa in Super Mario Crystalline PJLemmy.png|Lemmy in Mario and Luigi Paper Jam NSMBWLemmyRedrawAiva.png|His NSMBW design redrawn by Aiva PaperLemmyColorSplash.PNG|Paper Lemmy seen in Paper Mario: Color Splash. 180px-PMCS_Lemmy.png|Lemmy Koopa in Paper Mario: Color Splash 35C36F95-9786-44D9-B4CF-B580E4A7DF9E.png|Lemmy Koopa Mii }} Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Koopalings Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Members of The Agony Squad Category:Koopas Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Bosses Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:The Bowser Show Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Mario (series) Category:Villains Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Royalty Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Koopalings Universe Category:Mario Tennis: Mega Smash